jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Ordo Skirata
|- |} |} Hallo Ordo Skirata! [[Bild:Sw6-cast.jpg|thumb|'Möge die Macht mit Dir sein, Ordo Skirata!']] Willkommen im Team der Jedipedia-Autoren! Bild:Wink.gif Auf der Willkommensseite kannst Du Dir einen gewissen Überblick verschaffen und nach den Ersten Schritten wirst Du auch schon genug wissen, um Deine ersten Artikel zu verfassen oder andere zu ergänzen! Bei der Gestaltung Deiner Artikel stehen Dir einige besondere Werkzeuge zur Verfügung. Da wären zum Beispiel Vorlagen, Bilder oder auch Tabellen. Aber das wichtigste und mächtigste Werkzeug hast Du unter Deinen Fingern: Bild:---.gif die Tastatur! Schreibe und sei kreativ, verwende bei Bedarf die Hilfe oder frag einen erfahreneren Benutzer um Rat. Außerdem wurde in der Jedipedia auch eine FAQ-Seite eingerichtet, auf der Du allgemeine Fragen stellen bzw. nachlesen kannst. Deine gestellten Fragen werden dann von anderen Benutzern beantwortet. Belege Deine Artikel immer mit offiziellen Quellen und ordne sie in eine entsprechende Kategorie ein. Bevor Du nach jeder Änderung speicherst, benutzte bitte zuerst die Vorschau. Damit kannst Du sehen, wie die Seite nach dem Speichern aussehen wird und so Fehler im Design oder im Text leichter finden. Deine eigene Benutzerseite darfst Du nach Deinen eigenen Vorstellungen gestalten – mache davon Gebrauch und gib anderen Benutzern die Möglichkeit, Dein Fachgebiet oder Deine Vorlieben zu erkennen! Jedoch sollte Deine Benutzerseite nicht Dein einziger Beitrag zur Jedipedia sein. Jetzt noch ein kurzer Hinweis zu den Diskussionen: Es ist in den MediaWikis so üblich, dass Diskussionsbeiträge, jedoch keine Artikelbeiträge, immer signiert bzw. unterschrieben werden. Dies kannst Du ganz einfach tun, indem Du ~~~~ (4 Tilden) unter Deinen Kommentar setzt, woraus dann automatisch Dein Benutzername mit einem Zeitstempel gezaubert wird. Alternativ kannst Du dazu auch die Schaltfläche „Deine Signatur mit Zeitstempel“ über dem Bearbeitungsfeld nutzen. }| }}} Nun aber erstmal genug – hau rein! Auf eine gute Zusammenarbeit! Bild:--).gif Viele Grüße, Gruß, [[Benutzer:Urai Fen|''Urai Fen]] ~ [[User Talk:Urai Fen|Konferenz auf der Merciless]] 12:20, 21. Dez. 2008 (CET) ---- Hallo hallo! Hallo bei Jedipedia. Ich finde Clone Wars auch sehr gut... und wie ich sehe magst du die Bücher Republic Commando ... dass du Ordo Skirata kennst ;) --DarthKriwda 14:35, 8. Jan. 2009 (CET) :: Cuy Ord'ika =D Little Serra 14:38, 10. Mär. 2009 (CET) ::: Das wollte ich dir doch noch erzählen : D der spruch war einfach zu köstlich xD Und danke für den Keks Und die Kritik ist gut. Little Serra 16:56, 13. Mär. 2009 (CET) Benutzerbox Heyhey, schau doch mal hier: Vorlage:Benutzer, da solltest du alles wissenswerte finden... und ganz wichtig sind diese vier tollen Wellen(~), wenn du irgendwo auf einer Diskussionsseite etwas geschrieben hast ;) --DarthKriwda 14:56, 8. Jan. 2009 (CET) :Diskussionen immer dort fortsetzten wo sie begonnen wurden. Gruß, [[Benutzer:Urai Fen|Urai Fen]] ~ [[User Talk:Urai Fen|Konferenz auf der Merciless]] 14:57, 8. Jan. 2009 (CET) Order 66 Hey, schön dass du mitarbeiten möchtest. Ich hab aber schon etwas für Kal geplant gehabt, und werde deswegen deinen Text sehr auseinander nehmen. Bitte lass dich davon nicht abschrecken, ich habe selbst wenig Zeit um das ganze Buch durchzukauen, und freue mich über Unterstützung. Was ich damit sagen will: Nicht böse sein wenn ich etwas mehr Struktur in deine Texte bringe, etwas lösche oder verändere... ;) Dankedanke! [[Benutzer:DarthKriwda|DarthKriwda]] ''[[Benutzer Diskussion:DarthKriwda|Meckerzettel]] 15:10, 9. Jan. 2009 (CET) Prinzipiell haben wir nix gegen Unterstützung. Ansonsten musst du damit rechnen, dass deine Beiträge kommentarlos gelöscht werden, so lange der Artiklel UC ist. Bild:;-).gif--Daritha (Senat) 16:37, 9. Jan. 2009 (CET) Du kannst dich nicht einfach dazuschreiben, das haben Daritha und ich abgesprochen dass wir den Artikel machen. Wenn dann solltest du vorher fragen ob du mitarbeiten darfst! [[Benutzer:DarthKriwda|''DarthKriwda]] ''[[Benutzer Diskussion:DarthKriwda|Meckerzettel]] 12:59, 16. Jan. 2009 (CET) (Kasten) Diskussionsseiten Hallo Ordo Skirata, von Diskussionsseiten darf nur offensichtlicher Spam entfernt werden. Ansonsten wird nichts gelöscht. Pandora Diskussion 18:43, 16. Jan. 2009 (CET) Aurebeshbild Bild:Aurebesh-Alphabet..png Vorschau Hallo Ordo Skirata, könntest du dir bitte angewöhnen vor dem Abspeichern einer Seite die Vorschau zu benutzen und nicht wegen jeder kleinen Änderung abzuspeichern? Dadurch werden nämlich die Letzten Änderungen zu sehr mit Serien von kleinen Änderungen überflutet. Die Schaltfläche „Vorschau zeigen“ befindet sich direkt neben der mit „Seite speichern“. Meist ist es wirklich sinnvoll, einen geschrieben Text nochmal durchzulesen, ohne dabei durch den Wiki-Code gestört zu werden, da man so Fehler viel leichter findet. Auch kann man so ausprobieren, ob Änderungen im Code funktionieren, oder eine kosmetische Änderung gut aussieht. }| }}} Pandora Diskussion 15:04, 5. Feb. 2009 (CET) :Denk bitte dran. Gerade hast du innerhalb von zwei Minuten vier Änderungen gemacht, die man in einer hätte machen können. Gruß – Andro Disku 19:38, 11. Apr. 2009 (CEST) ::elek. ich klickt automatisch auf speichern. :::Versuch einfach ne Weile dran zu denken, dann klappt das irgendwann automatisch. Pandora Diskussion | Admin 21:56, 11. Apr. 2009 (CEST) ::::Bitte denk dran, besonders bei solchen Serienänderungen. Pandora Diskussion | Admin 20:34, 23. Apr. 2009 (CEST) :::::Wär super, wenn du die Vorschau nutze würdest. Danke, GAR ''Diskussion'' 12:49, 7. Dez. 2010 (CET) AW: Fehler Danke, dass du mich darauf aufmerksam gemacht hast...aber jetzt muss ich dir korrigieren, das auf dem Bild ist ned Mereel, sondern Prudii--ARC Bacara 17:31, 8. Feb. 2009 (CET) :: Kein Problem^^, und mein profil hat darum wenig mit dem Kanon zu tun, weil ich diesen charakter eigentlich "erfunden" habe, hab ja auch geschichten zu ihm geschrieben, und es gibts sicher mehrere Klone mit dem namen bacara^^ --ARC Bacara 22:39, 22. Feb. 2009 (CET) Kritik an der Kritik Jetzt muss ich deine Kritik kritisieren ob ein Padawan wirklich mindestens zehn Klone töten kann ist eine frage der Wahrscheinlichkeit wird ein Jedi direkt von vorn Angegriffen sind seine Chancen natürlich besser. Wird er jedoch in einen Hinterhalt gelockt sinken seine Chancen natürlich. Wie man bei Aayla Secura eindrucksvoll sah. Im großen und ganzen ist an der Kritik sehr viel wahres dran und wie ich dich kenne ist sie auch bestimmt gut rescherschiert . Schreib also weiter ich bin gespannt was du als nächstes kritisierst. Dein Freund RC-1138 Boss 20:27, 21. März. 2009 (CET) :Bitte schreib solche Sachen doch direkt zur Kritik hin, weil so kann keiner, ausser dem angesprochenen selsbt, so recht nachvollziehen, wovon du überhaupt redest. Pandora Diskussion 13:31, 22. Mär. 2009 (CET) ::Kritik an der Kritik der Kritik: ::Anakin hätte vll drei oder vier überraschend angreifen können. aber hunderte jedi bemerken doch wohl wenn ihre leute gekillt werden. außerdem können sie leute mit der macht spüren die böswillige gedanken haben. und skywalker konnte seine aura nicht so gut verbergen wie palpi. (Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von Ordo Skirata (Diskussion • Beiträge) 23. Mär. 2009, 20:11:04) ::::Denk bitte an die Signatur (~~~~) Pandora Diskussion 20:18, 23. Mär. 2009 (CET) ::::::Berichtigung deiner gegen Kritik: ::::::Die meisten Jedi im Tempel wurden wahrscheinlich getötet bevor sie die Gefahr überhaupt erst erkanten. Ein weitere Krud das der Jedi Tempel so schnell viel ist der das fast alle Jedimeister auf anderen Planeten waren um dort die Truppen an zu führen. Im Kampf unerprobten Jedis bzw. Padwan Schülern wird zwar immer beigebracht die Macht zu nutzen aber wenn aus Hunderten von Blastern Feuer auf einen nieder regnet ist es denkbar schwer die Macht zu nutzen. Und selbst wen sie es geschafft hätten sich zu koordinieren glaube ich kaum das junge Jedis, Padawane geschweige den Jünglinge einer Arme von Hervoragent ausgebildeten Klonen und einem Geisteskranken Sith etwas entgegen zu setzen gehabt hätten. Ach ja so wohl in der Kritik selbst als auch in der Kritik zur Kritik sind Rechtsschreibfehler und es fehlen Wörter. ::::::RC-1138 Boss' ''Diskussion 15:43, 30. Mär. 2009 (CET) :::::::Dann verändere sie doch...Ordo Skirata 16:55, 30. Mär. 2009 (CEST) :::::::::Glaube mir das werde ich tun :::::::::Benutzer:RC-1138 Boss' ''Diskussion 11:59, 31. Mär. 2009 (CET) Ähm, ich wollte kurz meinen Senf dazu geben... Dass die 501. in den Filmen nicht zu sehen ist, heißt nicht, dass sie nicht auf den Planeten war. Tatsache ist nunmal, das die vorwiegend Operationen im Hinterland oder im Vorfeld der Schlachten eingeleitet haben und danach abgereist sind. Daher können sie auch auf allen Planeten gewesen sein, auf de nen die Order 66 stattgefunden hat (und überhaupt muss ja nicht gleich die ganze Legion auf einen Planeten). Und zu Utapau: Normalerweise spielt man als Obi-Wan, sobald man gegen Grievous spielt. Nur wenn man vorher stirbt, muss man als Klonkrieger ran, und das dient auch nur der Spielbalance. Computerspiele können sich nicht genau an die Geschichte halten, sonst leidet die Balance darunter. Und wenn wir alles wortwörtlich aus den Spielen in die Artikel nähmen, könnten wir uns gleich Jedi-Kreationisten nennen. Dunkle Macht-Grüße Darth MaulhaltenHalt's Maul! 13:30, 31. Mär. 2009 (CEST) :Anmerkung: Und bei Order 66 kann man nicht tausende Klonkrieger ins Spiel bringen, das wäre a) alles viel zu einfach machen und b) den PC überlasten (vgl. wieder Spielbalance) Dunkle Macht-Grüße Darth MaulhaltenHalt's Maul! 13:31, 31. Mär. 2009 (CEST) Zugeständnis Im spiel Battlefront 2 und ich betone ausdrücklich im Spiel wird Schlacht im Jeditempel wirklich etwas unrealistisch dargestellt. Da es dort so ist das ungefähr Hundert Jedis gegen ungefähr hundert Klone kämpften. Und selbst die dümmsten hundert Jedi im Rad müssten in der Lage gewesen sein die Angreifer zumindest aufzuhalten. Ich habe dies Deshalb geschrieben weil sich meine Aussage auf die realen vorhänge im Tempel Bezogen. :RC-1138 Boss' ''Diskussion 12:29, 31. Mär. 2009 (CET) Warnung und Bitte Wen du das nächste mal ein Kommentar von klaust ohne mich vorher zu fragen dann Achte Wenigstens darauf das er inhaltlich richtig ist. Ach ja und wenn du zeit hast dann schreibe doch bitte auf meine Diskussion wie nach deiner Meinung die Schlacht im Jeditempel ausgehen hätte müssen. :RC-1138 Boss' ''Diskussion 16:50, 10. Apr. 2009 (CET) ::es ist so schwehr dieses zitat aus dem kopf zu sagen wenn man es nicht erfunden habe. auserdem ehrt es dich oder nicht?? ich ahbe mich nicht als urheber des zitats ausgegeben sondern habe deinen namen genannt.Ordo Skirata 19:21, 11. Apr. 2009 (CEST) ::::Du hätest mich fragen könne. Hier die richtige Version: Mann kann den willen eines Menschen nicht brechen wie den eines Hundes. Je mehr man in bügelt desto widerspenstiger wird er. Man kann den willen eines Menschen nur über seine Sele brechen. Kontrolliert man die Sele kontrolliert man die Gedanken und den Willen seines Opfers. Nur auf diese art und weise bekommt man eine wahrhaft loyalen Diener. :RC-1138 Boss' ''Diskussion 19:41, 12. Apr. 2009 (CET) :::::Ich ahbve nicht recht wie so oft. Ich ahbe immer recht.Ordo Skirata 20:00, 12. Apr. 2009 (CEST) ::::::::So So So du hast also immer recht ja dann ändere wenigstens die falsche Version auf deiner Benutzerseite klar?. ::::::::RC-1138 Boss' ''Diskussion 18:46, 13. Apr. 2009 (CET) Ergänzung bei Jusik Hallo, ich arbeite zur Zeit wieder am Order 66-Artikel. Dabei kommt auch viel über Jusik vor, und ich würde das gerne in den Artikel auf der Jusik Seite einbauen. Ich hoffe du hast nichts dagegen. Grüße [[Benutzer:DarthKriwda|''DarthKriwda]] ''[[Benutzer Diskussion:DarthKriwda|Meckerzettel]] 17:12, 22. Apr. 2009 (CEST) :Kein Problem. Die drei Tage sind sowieso schon ewig abgelaufen...Ordo Skirata 17:14, 22. Apr. 2009 (CEST) Under Construction Ich bitte dich mal mit dem von dir UC gesetzten N-11 "Ordo" anzufangen da du diesen Artikel schon mehr als 1 1/2 Monate in UC hast. Wenn du wirklich keine Zeit hast kannst du ihn gerne an mich abgeben. Gruß Shadowsith Room of Darkness 14:50, 4. Mai 2009 (CEST) :tu dir keinen zwang an. ändere die seite ruhig Ordo Skirata 19:08, 4. Mai 2009 (CEST) ::Dazu ist das UC aber nicht gedacht. Das UC ist dafür da, bei längeren Arbeiten, die nicht in einem Aufwasch erstellt werden können, Änderungen von anderen zu verhindern, damit man das nach seinen Ideen machen kann. Es ist nicht dazu gedacht, Artikel einfach über längere Zeit zu blockieren. Pandora Diskussion | Admin 18:09, 4. Mai 2009 (CEST) Es tut mir leid, ich ahbe vergessen das die seite noch unter UC ist sonst hätte ich es gelöscht da ich meine änderungen schon lange fertig habe.Ordo Skirata 19:08, 4. Mai 2009 (CEST) ---- Hallo Ordo Skirata, ich möchte dich gerne darauf hinweisen, dass du in den Artikel „Bardan Jusik“ schon vor über einen Monat eine UC-Vorlage eingefügt hast, ihn jedoch seitdem nicht mehr bearbeitet hast. Möglicherweise findest du ja noch Zeit, weiter an dem Artikel zu arbeiten. Wenn du aber keine Gelegenheit oder keine Lust mehr hast, weiter an ihm zu arbeiten, bitte ich dich im Namen der Jedipedia, die Vorlage zu entfernen. So wird anderen Benutzern die Chance gegeben, die Seite wieder frei zu bearbeiten. Gruß – Andro [[Benutzer Diskussion:Andro|'Disku']] | ''Artikel'' 19:31, 13. Mai 2009 (CEST) Fanfiction Hi Ordo Skirata, es tut mir leid, dir mitteilen zu müssen, dass die Seite Benutzer:Ordo Skirata/Commander Cody Material enthält, das gegen unsere Richtlinien bezüglich Fanfiction verstößt. Fanfiction, wie auf der genannten Seite vorhanden, ist in der Jedipedia nicht erlaubt. Ich bitte dich, dieses innerhalb einer Woche extern (z.B. auf dem deutschen Star Wars-Fanfiction-Wiki) zu sichern, da dieses nach Ablauf dieser Frist von einem Administrator gelöscht wird. Vielen Dank. Gruß, [[Benutzer:Urai Fen|''Urai Fen]] ~ [[User Talk:Urai Fen|Konferenz auf der Merciless]] 23:04, 8. Jun. 2009 (CEST) Kritik Battlefront Hallo Ordo Skirata, ich hab deine Kritik zu Battlefront gelesen. Eventuell solltest du mal unter Trivia auf der Seite zu BF II deutlicher schreiben, dass es nicht kanon ist. Ansonsten würde ich mich aber auch nicht so sehr darüber aufregen ;) Das ist nur ein Spiel... und keine Richtlinie wo sich Autoren dran halten müssen. Republic Commando ist da etwas anderes, das hat eine fest Handlung. Aber erklär mal Spielern, dass die und die Einheit auf Felucia war, oder ''nicht die 501st unterwegs war.Die 501st kennen viele und können damit etwas verbinden. [[Benutzer:DarthKriwda|''DarthKriwda]] ''[[Benutzer Diskussion:DarthKriwda|Meckerzettel]] 12:04, 9. Jun. 2009 (CEST) :Ich will jetzt nix sagen aber BF II ist Kanon da haben sich nur (ein paar^^) Fehler eingeschlichen --''Re'turcye mhi'' 'Te Ani'la Mand'alor Manda'yaim ' 18:19, 25. Jun. 2009 (CEST) ::PS:Da ist natürlich nur die Kampagne Kanon und sonst nichts --''Re'turcye mhi'' 'Te Ani'la Mand'alor Manda'yaim ' 18:23, 25. Jun. 2009 (CEST)